


Call Me Levi, Not Captain.

by aotoneshot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Sex, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Heterosexual Sex, Levi eats you out, Licking, Oral Sex, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and he's real good at it, as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotoneshot/pseuds/aotoneshot
Summary: Levi x Reader, One ShotYou got Captain Levi dirty, and it's your task to clean him off nice and thoroughly ;). Simple as that.**Starts off slow, gets spicy REAL fast**
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Call Me Levi, Not Captain.

You are a member of the Fourth Squad, (y/n) and Hange's subordinate with an unrequited love for Captain Levi. 

It had been an eventful day for the Survey Corps, Hange went off on her own once again to capture some titans and you and the scouts had to use all your energy to chase after her. 

After _Hange _had been successfully captured, you were tasked with wiping down the mess on the dinner tables that the scouts had left after they finished their supper.__

____

__

Suddenly, you see Captain Levi burst open the doors as he stormed in. 

He looked even more pissed off than usual. “You. Swing by my office later tonight.” 

“M-me?” You turned around and stuttered as you watched his angrily bent eyebrow.

*sigh* “Do you see anyone else in this room, nutjob?” 

“No sir...” your voice trailed off as his expression got even grouchier.  
_Did I do anything wrong? I hope I didn’t just ruin my chances with him even more.. ___

____

__

3 hours laters (9p.m.) 

You walked upstairs to Levi’s office and knocked on the door. No response, but you heard a little grunt from the other side and took it as approval to come in. You open the doors to see him sitting by his desk, sipping a cup of tea with his legs folded over the other. 

You slowly walked to his desk as he looked up from his paperwork and averted his gaze to you. Your legs started to tremble a bit as you wondered why he was looking at you so intensely. 

“Captain, is there a reason for you calling me here?” you tried to speak with a confident voice, but it came out only halfway. 

“Tch. Look at these records you filed last week, (y/n). What are these grammatical errors? Huh? Are you a freaking grade schooler? Even Hange’s writing is more impressive than this crap.”

“I-I’m sorry, did I really do that?” you blushed at the thought of making such a mistake and approached Levi’s desk to see it for yourself.

As he was putting the papers down, you were reaching out to grab them—only in your attempt, you missed and instead knocked down his cup of black tea. 

Or, at least what was of his black tea, which was now nothing but a black puddle in the middle of his rug. 

To your expectations, Levi let out an audible sigh and tugged at the nape of his neck. “Hah...”

“Captain, please forgive me! I’ll clean it right away.” you quickly bent over and used a rag to contain the spill from getting any bigger. 

As you were wiping, your lips suddenly let out a soft moan as you felt something press up against you. “C-captain, what are you doing?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s dirty here, I’m simply cleaning it.” He was grinding on your ass gently and you could feel his member stiffen as he rubbed against you. 

It felt so good, you didn’t bother to get off of your hands. The rhythm of his hips against your ass was enough to get your panties wetter by the second. Your body craved more and you began grinding back on him, moving your hips up and down to trace the captain's length.

A deep moan escaped from Levi’s lips, and he placed both of his hands on your hips, grabbing you violently. His moan was as gorgeous as his rumbling voice. 

“Mmm.. (y/n) this won’t do.” 

You suddenly heard the shackles of his leg garters hit the floor and you turned around to look.

His pants had slipped down to just below his knees and he was standing with his hard cock exposed. 

He grabbed you tightly by the crown of your hair, all of his fingers interlocked in your strands. It was a strong enough tug to get you off the floor to meet his gaze, but gentle enough to make you even hornier and wanting more. 

Levi brought his mouth to your ear, and you could feel his breath tickling your neck. “Look at what you did, (y/n). You made me dirty, clean it up.”

He tried to maintain eye contact the entire time but his lines faltered near the end. Your eyes traveled up his legs to greet his white pants, now visibly soaked by his fluids and even further up, the tip of his dick covered in sticky precum. 

You looked up to see a slight tint of pink on his face and he looked even more delicious. He turned away in embarrassment, covering his mouth with his hand. _Was it really okay to do this? _you thought, but decided it was time to unleash all your desires for the captain. Little did Levi know, he was about to get the best head in his life.__

____

____

You positioned yourself on your knees and placed your tiny hands at his base. It was larger than you expected, and your fingers could barely overlap at its max circumference. I mean, it wasn’t that surprising when you thought about where all the extra weight had to go on such a tiny stature. 

You brought your mouth close to his tip and slowly placed your lips all around it. Your first goal was to clean Levi off as he requested, so you used the very tip of your tongue to glide over the shiny white fluid.

“Ngh..” Just from one lick, you could feel his hot cock throb even harder and his hips inching towards you. It was adorable how sensitive he was, and you wanted to see even more of his reactions.

You moved your head further down as he filled your mouth completely. It was almost hard to breathe but you had a job to get done. You moved your head up and down and every part of the inside of your mouth was stimulated. 

Levi continued to moan, getting increasingly louder as you moved up to the tip. “Fuck.. (y/n) you’re so good.” Your special technique was going slow and thorough near the bottom of his girth but then sucking slightly harder as you went up, changing the amounts of pressure he felt. 

It was evident by the look on his face that it was working. He looked beautiful as he panted and the moonlight peeking through his office window only made him look even more ethereal. 

Levi caught you staring at him as you were still going at it and smirked. “Oi (y/n), how come you’re the only one making me feel this way? I’m sure you’re just as dirty down there as well.” And he was right, as soon as you saw his size, you couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel to have him inside of you. 

Your panties became soaking wet, almost clinging to you and you wanted him to fuck you hard _right here and now. ___

____

____

While you were lost in thought, he hoisted you up and easily carried you to his long couch. He let you down gently and then started to slip your “panties” off with one hand, the other hand firmly grasping your chin and lifting your face up. “Thanks for the nice job, you cleaned me up really well (y/n).” 

You weren’t expecting anything tonight, despite having a huge crush on him, so you wore your usual pink bottoms—no special lace or see through or anything like that. You wished you had worn something more appealing. He was definitely out of your league so all of this was already beyond your expectations.

“Hmm.. cute underwear (y/n).” he said while smirking and spreading your legs with his hands. You felt your face heat up from his comment but before you could react fully, his tongue was already inserting itself into you, making you let out a small yelp. Levi heard your yelp and you could feel his lips form a smile as he licked away. 

He was careful with his movements and stopped every few seconds to look at your reaction, only continuing when he saw the look on your face. Obviously, him waiting for your approval was a waste of time with his skills, but you appreciated the thought.

Levi pushed his tongue through the same spot from before and your legs trembled as they closed in on themselves. “I see, so that must be the spot.” He looked deep in thought and you wondered if he had the same expression when learning about a titan’s nape. Levi pulled away and stared at his hands, which were long and slender. They were the most beautiful pair of hands that existed and the shadow of them was just as sexy. 

He held up one finger, still looking deep in thought and suddenly thrusted it into your hole at your sensitive spot. You twitched as you felt his finger deep inside of you. This movement was nothing new, as you attempted it on yourself a number of times—but for some reason, his fingers were so much more stimulating. 

You saw Levi steal a glance at your face, with one eye closed and his lips pursed, and in went two more fingers. “Amazing.. it might just fit.” he whispered in a husky voice as his gaze shifted to his dick, but his fingers not stopping as they continued to pump in and out of you at a calculated curve. You wanted him even more, his voice and fingers stimulating you were already making your pussy throb and head go numb.  


“Please.. put it inside captain, I can’t wait anymore.” 

Without a word, Levi stood up and licked his lip bottom lip in a circular motion, and spread your legs apart even further. “I was waiting for you to say that,” he said with a smirk as he tapped your entrance with his still solid cock. Levi was as gentle as before, and slowly inserted his girth inside of you. 

_Mmm..! ___

____

Your insides became full in an instant and it was almost too much to bear.

“C-captain.. it’s in all the way.” You managed to say these words while trying to hold onto your consciousness.

“(Y/n), call me Levi. I’m not your captain right now.” 

“Yes, _mmm..! _Sir!”__

__“Hah.. your moans are so pleasing to hear, if only you would call me by my name.” Levi flips you over in a swift motion, your back now turned towards him._ _

__“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you... but I can’t promise it will hurt any less.” Levi said as he grabbed you by both your arms, practically holding you above the couch._ _

__Suddenly, his motions got quicker and his thrusts are even harder than before. You feel his dick pushing in and out of you and your clitoris is rubbed beautifully every time._ _

__“ _Aaah! _Levi!”___ _

____“Mm.. that’s what I wanted to hear.. you dirty girl, you like it hard huh?” Levi chuckled.____

____

____

_He was so. fucking right._ but you didn’t want him to win.

You got out of Levi’s hold and pushed him onto the couch. 

“W-wait! (Y/n) what are you doing?”

You grabbed his shoulders and sat yourself down on his dick. _Holy shit, this was an even better position._

“(Y/n)..!” Levi panted as you moved up and down his length.

“Oh...I see, you like it when I’m in charge. Isn’t that right _captain_?” you smirked triumphantly.

“Fuck...you’re insane (y/n)” he said, while covering his eyes with one hand and the other rested on your hip.

" _Nggh..!_ Just a little more, I’m almost.. almost there.” Levi said between breaths as you continued to ride him.

His moans made you want to go even faster but you didn’t like listening to him. You always had to listen to him as captain anyways. 

“Aww, too bad, looks like you’ll have to finish yourself off.” You said while climbing off but you knew you wanted all of his warm juices inside of you. But you couldn’t let him have his way all the time.

Suddenly, you feel Levi grab you by your waist.

“This was all your fault from the beginning, (y/n) your tight ass just flaunting itself when you were wiping those tables so nicely..and you bending over.. hah to think I would just let you leave.” he whispered into your ear and pushed you onto the rug.

Once again, you were in his hands and this position was even more raunchy than the last. 

With one hand grabbing your breast, Levi licks your nipples, flicking his tongue up and down.

“Hardening up fast, aren’t you (y/n)?”

Before you could reply, he inserted himself into you again.

A soft moan leaves your lips, to no surprise.

“I wasn’t using all my power back there, believe me.” Levi said while staring into your eyes.

“W-what do you mean?” You were honestly shocked, the pleasure and pain was already too good for that not to be his full power.

 _Aah..!_ While you were in thought, Levi thrusted his dick even further into you. You were sure he was touching the inside of your walls.

“Levi! I-“ You looked up to see a smirk on his face and him touching your stomach.

“Oh, that’s nice and deep.” he whispered while rubbing your stomach, admiring how far he had gotten into you.

He continued to pump himself in and out of you at a rapid pace, and you felt your head go numb.

The pleasure was unexplainable at this point, and you could hear him moaning too.

“Levi.. I’m going to.. cum.”

You managed to get out those words while moaning in between.

“Me too, (y/n) hah...” Levi said as his dick throbbed even harder inside of you.

_Mmmnh..!_

You felt your insides become warm and liquids spewed into parts of your body that you didn’t know was possible.

Levi got up and continued to release his fluids onto you, as he rubbed his dick and got out every last bit. 

“Levi.. " your lips parted and you were left panting with his cum all over your chest. 

____ _ _

____ _ _

______ _ _

“(Y/n), we both got dirty, should we clean up again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first piece so thank you for reading all the way through. <3 I would reallllly appreciate any feedback, comments, or reactions you have! if it made you feel a type of way...y'know ;)
> 
> Feel free to repost w/ credits.


End file.
